Boobs And Vags May Break My Bones, But Smut Will N
by sexoffenderno12
Summary: Okay so me and my good pal squirrelyFandom wrote our friend some smut because she has a SUPER CRUSH on Jane...,,,...


Jani was sitting on her bed in her new wave college dorm room. It was so hip. The furnature is all modern stuff, just the way she likes it. She had moved in here a few months ago; this was her first year of college. She shared the room with her roommate, Jane, who was some richy-rich heiress to the Betty Crocker empire. Jani didn't like her much, seeing as she was considerable stupid and had the typical condescending rich-girl personality. She could deal with her though.

It was a normal Tuesday night, everything was considerably normal. Except that Jane was avoiding her, this didn't really bug Jani or anything, in fact, this was like a vacation. No Jane and her stupid clothes and high pitched voice. Then Jani heard a knock on the door. Who could this be. Jani pushed up from her bed and slowly walked over to the door. Her dorm. This asshole can wait.

She stops right infront of the door and peers through the peephole. All she could see from this perspective was a few curls of charcoal hair. She assumes it's Jane. She knows she's right. She always assumes right. She stands outside the door for a few seconds before opening it, trying to make it seem like she has more important things to than answer the door. That's a lie of course, all she was doing before was writing ideas for erotic fanfictions in her notebook. But she likes to maintain a cool-guy persona.

The door swung open, and Jani almost jumped out of her socks. It was Jane-of course. Well, sort of Jane. She was only wearing a bra, some neko ears, a tail and. . . A STRAP ON? Jani flinched away from Jane. The strap-on caught her eye, though. It was obviously hand-made. Really, it was a soup spoon taped to some panties. Jani was secretly creeped out, already imagining what these signs could hint at. She tried her best to keep on a straight face anyway.

"Jane?" Jani inquired. But before anything else could happen, Jane pushed past her and lept onto the table. On all fours she stretched her back and purred like a cat, then turned and blinked at Jani slowly.

"When I get your pussy I'm going to make you purr like a cat." Jane hissed at her.

"Uh, yeah no." Jani replied without thinking. This was sort of turning her on, but being a yuriphobe, it wasn't okay.

"I know you want to, I can almost smell it." Jane purred as she arched her back.

Jani simply stepped away and sat back down on the bed. She turned away from Jane and buried her nose in her notebook. She could still hear Jane carrying on her show, and it took a lot of willpower not to look out of curiosity. Suddenly Jani felt a pressure behind her. She tensed, feeling a hard metal object poke into her back.

Jani has two main options, one, she could not react and see if Jane gets tired of this. Jani's curiosity was starting to become unbearable. Or, she could just look and tell Jane off. It's not like she cared if she hurt Jane's feelings. Jani decides to try and wait it out. Jane's not going to get the satisfaction of Jani looking at her, to tell her off or otherwise.

"Jaaaaanni, c'moonn, I know you want me." Jane purrs. Jani rolled her eyes. Okay time to tell her off. Jani turns around to make a nasty comment.

"Because you're just so fucking desira—" Jani's sarcastic remark was cut off by something. It only takes Jani a second to realize what's smothering her. Boobs. Jani tenses and gets ready to shove Jane away, but doesn't get the chance because Jane is grabbing her and shoving her on the table. Jane has a smile that looks like it belongs to a mad man as she jerks Jani's pants off.

Jani is rendered speechless by the turn of events, her mouth hardening into a straight line and eyebrows drawing together in an incredulous look. Seeing no explicit reaction from Jani, Jane takes it as a sign to continue and slides a finger under the waistband of Jani's Victoria's Secret genuine cotton panties. She curls the finger, drawing them down just a bit to expose Jani's hip

bones. Jani's breath catches as Jane's digit brushes her skin. It isn't Jane, she tells herself, she would have the same reaction if anyone were to touch her there. Jane hooks another finger under the waistband and slowly slides the undies to Jani's ankles. She then lifts up Jani's legs, her feet pointing to the cieling. Jani keeps her eyes on the scene below, wanting to be prepared.

Unfortunatly, nothing could prepare Jani for what was to come. Jane quickly lifted her right leg and thrust her foot into Jani's mayonaise drain. Jani screamed. Her ankles pushed against her cotton restraint, needing to stretch to hold the intruding limb. Tears gathered in the corners of Jani's eyes. And yet under the screaming pain there was a tingle of. . . pleasure.

Jane continues to 'foot' Jani, and it seriously still hurts.

"You enjoyin' this, Jaaannii?" Jane asks in a sing song voice. It takes Jani a few seconds to get her bearings and make a comment, she was so wrapped up in the pain and pleasure of what was happening she almost didn't hear Jane.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ssserrioussly enjoying your fuckin' foot up my—" Jane unexpectedly moves her foot at an odd angle and Jani makes a cry of pain.

"Yeah, you'd better be yelpin'." Jane says in the sexiest voice Jani's ever heard.

Jane of course choose that moment to push her toes even deeper into Jani, her nails tickling just outside Jani's uterus. Jani squeezed her eyes closed. She couldn't take much more of this. It was like having a baby repeatedly.

Right when Jani was sure her vaginal lining would tear, Jane abruptly pulled out. Her foot hit the floor with a wet plop. Jani could see Jane was breathing hard, and despite her dominant facade Jani could tell that she was just as inexpirienced as she was, and maybe even less. Jane collected herself and grabbed Jani's thighs on either side of her and lined up the cold metal spoon

with her entrance. Jani was keeping a close eye on the activity below, trying to find a way she could possibly have some kind of control over the situation. She finally just gave up when Jane insterted the strap-on into her, bending Jani's legs up and back to achieve maximum depth. Jani flung her head back. The spoon was so skinny, it gave a tantalizing amount of pleasure that was too much to not feel yet too little to offer a sufficient amount of stimulation. It was so fricking frustraiting.

Jani arches her back and moves her hips as Jane thrusts into her.

"Hey man, stop wigglin' around, you're tearing the duct tape." Jane snaps. Jani was trying to cause more friction so it would feel better, but she had never thought of it coming off. Jani looks at Jane, dumbfounded, unsure of what to say.

She stops moving rather than saying anything, although not to prevent the duct tape from being damaged. She would not let herself enjoy this excursion. Absolutly not. She would not let Jane get the satisfaction of pleasuring her.

"That was my plan. To break the stupid hand-made thing."

"I'm sure, Jani."

Jane then began gyrating her hips in a way that made the spoon rub against the walls of Jani's hoo haa in a circular motion. Jani then averted her eyes to the cieling, Okay, she admitted that felt pretty good, but no way she would let it show. So she stared at the cieling, 'brows drawn slightly together in concentration and her lips barely parted to expose her clenched teeth as the sensation in her lower parts built up. Jane's face harboured a similar expression, focusing on her technique. She slowly but surley sped up her movements. She wanted to see Jani break. She wanted to be the one to do it, too.

Jani noted the increase in speed. It was becoming harder and harder not to move in rhythm with Jane. She was actually pretty good at this. Okay no just kidding about that. Jani doesn't actually believe that. She hates Jane and wants nothing to do with her. That's right. No feelings at all. Cool as a cucumber.

Jani's musing was interuppeted by another acceleration. She knows she let out a small, small, sound at this. She tried her best to shun herself for this mistake, but at this point the ecstasy she was expiriencing overwhelmed her logical thinking. Jane sped up again, and it was all too much for Jani. She kind of half-closed one eye and let her mouth open to draw in deep breaths. She knew she was going to cum very soon, and ended up gripping the edges of the table while rocking herself in motion with Jane's thrusts, trying to get the most out of the short time she had left. And this was it. Jane thrust into her, and she knew the next one would be it. She moved herself back a bit, pulling out in synch with Jane so she could achieve maximum depth in the upcoming stroke. She was looking at Jane now and she could see her pulling her hips back and getting ready to thrust in and she began to slide herself forward to meet Jane in the middle and-

Jane pulled out.

Jani couldn't succesfully stop herself in her forward motion, as she had assumed Jane would finish up. Jane was that kind of person. She could be a bit snobby at times, but definetly not. . . mean. This wasn't supposed to happen. Jani even let out a sound of suprise at this turn of events. She ended up keeping the tip of the spoon in her momentarily, as she was moving in the same direction Jane was.

"Wha. . . why are you stopping?" Jani kicked herself internally. She was pathetic.

"So you do want it?" Jane says with the most smug face Jani's ever seen. No Jani isn't going to say that she wants it. That is a no-fucking-go.

"Of course not." Jani gives Jane her best glare, though it probably isn't very intimidating considering that she was still in that position.

"It sure fuckin' seemed liked you wanted it." Jane snaps. "Craved it, even." She adds in a smooth voice. Oh hell no.

"Oh yeah because I'd be craving your shit sex." Jani snarls. Jane looks taken aback, but quickly regains herself to start spitting remarks.

"Your gasps were telling a different story." Jane says in a quick, angry voice as she lets go of Jani's legs. She steps back and has her hands on her hips. Damn she looks redik with that spoon. Jani sits up so she doesn't look stupid as she forms a quick comeback. Nothing comes to her though, nothing smart, anyways.

"Whatever." Jani grumbles.

"You're only saying whatever because you can't think of anything snarky to say." Jane says in an annoying voice, it sounds like she's trying to get on her nerves.

"No, dipshit, I'm saying whatever because I don't care enough to fight with you." Jani says as if it's obvious. When Jane doesn't respond, Jani looks up to see what's going on. Jane looks upset. Like, really upset. Her face is scrunched up and she's holding her arm as she looks down. Jani can already see that Jane's about to cry oh my god. Jane looks up momentarily and sees Jani looking at her. She instantly gives Jani a nasty look, even though there's a tear making its way down her face.

It occurs to Jani that Jane is a pampered kid, and probably has never had this kind of harsh treatment before. She was always applauded for her every achievement, while Jani now crushes her with with harsh reality.

"Uh. . ." Jani isn't really sure what to say for once. She doesn't really want to hurt Jane's feelings, but she wants her away from her as well. Thankfully, she was lifted of the responsibility to form a responce as Jane fleed out of the dorm room, face buried in her hands as she cried out the pain. Jani felt a mix of accomplishment and a small amount of guilt as she watched it take place. She quickly assured herself that it wasn't her fricking problem and that she shouldn't worry about it.

Glancing at the clock, she sees it's quite late and she should be getting to bed. It's a school night, anyway. She takes off her shirt and climbs into her bed, her other garments of clothing already having been discarded by Jane. She turns her lamp off and curls up on her side. Jane was so insufferable. She annoyed Jani so much, but she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Hating her is giving her too much attention, she thinks, I have to not care about her at all.

But. . . there's something stopping her. There's just too many unanswered questions. She can't leave all these loose ends.

Why did Jane do it?

Why with her?

What made Jane take action now?

Would she do it again?

The last question provoked Jani's heart into giving one mighty pound. It admittedly made her a bit nervous. She had no idea how she would handle it if Jane tried something like this again. What kind of kinky thing would she do? Would it be like this time, with the strange foot thing? Or would it be more vanilla? Could it be kinkier? Jani began worrying her lip as she imagined how it would go. She was still mildly aroused from the sex, and these thoughts weren't helping her calm down.

She slowly slide a hand inbetween her legs. She didn't normally allow herself to masturbate, but figured this was a special occasion. She cupped her hand over her slit of ecstasy and ran it over it a few times to bring herself back to maximum wetness. She then rolled over onto her back and spread her legs, continuing to stroke the outer parts of her cave of lust. Thoughts of her encounter of Jane enveloped her mind. Jane touching her. Jane biting her. Jane fucking her. Jani let out a moan and slipped a finger in herself. She moved it around a bit, and then inserted a second. Still not satisfied, another was fit in and she thrust her hand deep inside herself. This was NOT enough. She pushed in her pinky, and soon went all the way and thrust in her fist. In and out it went. Her legs were spread high in the air, and her hips moved in motion with the hand. It took Jani moments to climax, she was so turned on by the previous endevour. She pulled her fist out and rubbed her clitoris as she tried to ride out her orgasm. She thought this was enough excitment for one night, and rolled onto her side again. As she settled into sleep, her last thoughts were that this wasn't the end of her and Jane.


End file.
